ninja and sekirei
by kristoper21
Summary: "namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ikutlah denganku Akitsu, Dan suatu hari akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa kau bukan orang yang tidak berguna atau rusak, akan kutunjukkan padamu bhwa dunia ini tidak hanya hitam dan putih saja, akan kutunjukkan padamu dunia yang penuh warna..." RnR


**ohohoho .. keluar lagi cerita baru, kali ini Experimen "Naruto x sekirei" hanya tu yang mau saya bilang (pstt.. ni Narutoxsekirei indonesia pertama kan ? :D)**

* * *

*perhatian kepada penumpang pesawat Tokyo Air, dalam 30 menit kita akan mendarat di bandara tujuan, mohon kembali ke tempat duduk anda masing-masing dan kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda agar mengurangi efek guncangan saat mendarat di landasan, terima kasih atas perhatiannya*

Terdengar suara sang pramugari dari michrophone pesawat, intruksi dari pramugari itu pun terdengar oleh penumpang pesawat. Satu-persatu dari penumpang yang berdiri pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing dan melakukan intruksi yang dikatakan sang pramugari.

Pesawat itu pun mulai mendekati daratan, bisa dilihat dari kaca yang berada disamping tempat duduk penumpang adalah pemandangan kota tokyo.

Pendaratan pesawat tersebut pun lancar tidak ada halangan, pesawat pun mulai munuju tempat pemberhentian.

Satu persatu para penumpang menuruni tanggga pesawat, pramugari pun mulai melihat tempat duduk penumpang, diantara tempat duduk tersebut ada seseorang yang tidak bergerak di tempat duduknya

Dengan rasa niat baik sang pramugari tersebut mendekati penumpang yang menurutnya ketiduran tersebut,

Dari penglihatan pramugari wanita tersebut kita bisa melihat bahwa penumpang tersebut adalah laki-laki, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, yang pada saat itu tertutup jaketnya. Yang dijadikan pria terssebut sebagai penghangat badannya.

"pak, tolong bangun..kita sudah sampai di bandara" kata pramugari tersebut sambil menggoyangkan pria tersebut dengan pelan.

..

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, pramugari cantik tersebut itu pun mecoba lagi, tapi niatnya tersebut diurungkannya karena penumpang tersebut sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"sudah... "terdengar dari pria tersebut.

Penumpang tersebut pun membuka penghangat badannya, saat dia membuka jaketnya tersebut, kita bisa melihat ciri-cirinya, dari rambutnya kita bisa melihat warna berupa alami kuning keemasan yang ddibiarkan panjang sampai lehernya, matannya yang berwarna biru listrik, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis.

Hanya satu yang ada didalam pikiran sang pramugari yang wajahnya telah memerah saat melihat pria muda yang ada di depannya.

'tampannya..'

Namun lamunannya pramugari terebut berhenti saat pria muda tersebut berbicara

"terimakasih telah membangunkan saya, saya tidak tahu kalau sudah mendarat" kata pria tersebut sambil menunjukkan senyum baiknnya.

Wanita muda yang ada didepanya pun tersenyum kembali akan perkataan pria muda yang ada didepannya, meskipun di wajahnya masih nampak merah pada pipinya.

"sama-sama, itu adalah tugas saya sebagai pramugari pesawat ini "

"baiklah.."

Dengan perkataan tersebut pria muda itu pun mulai mengumpulkan barang kepemilkannya dan keluar dari pesawat diikuti pramugari tersebut.

Munuju kedalam bandara, pria muda tersebut pun di sapa dengan penjaga keaamanan yang meminta surat-surat pria muda tersebut dan memeriksanya, mengikuti standar protokol bagi orang yang masuk ke kota tokyo new. Teknologi yang diggunakan pun bukan canggih mainnnya. Teknologi yang diciptakan MBI dengan tingkat keamanan tingkat tinggi.

"nama..?"

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

"alasan datang ke jepang.."

"kembali menetap di tokyo, saya merupakan warga jepang asli, baru kembali dari Inggris dengan alasan pekerjaan."

Penjaga tersebut pun mulai memeriksa identitas, paspor dan KTP pria muda yang ada didepannya, setelah puas dengan hasil pemeriksaan yang mengatakan surat-surat tersebut asli. Dia pun mengembalikan barang milik pria muda tersebut.

"hmm, selamat datang di Tokyo new" kata penjaga keaamanan tersebut dengan senyum, membuka pagar penahan dan membiarkan pria tersebut masuk.

Tapi hal yang tidak diketahui pengaman tersebut, adalah bahea dia sudah terkena Ilusi, membuat apa yang dilihatnya menjadi benar.

Padahal surat-surat yang dilihatnya adalah surat kosong, dan data yang diperiksanya adalah milik orang lain.

Kembali lagi pada tokoh utama kita yang sudah keluar dari bandara dan memanggil taksi.

"kemana tujuan..?" tanya sang supir taksi

" hotel yang dekat dengan perusahaan MBI" jawab naruto

"hmm... hotel dekat Perusahaan itu, baiklah saya tahu dimana tempatnya." Kata pria tua tersebut.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam taksi dan menutup pintu taksi

***brmm... brmm... kcitttttt***

15 menit setelah aksi gila sang pengendara taksi, mereka pun tiba ditempat tujuan .

'nih uangnya" kata Naruto yang matanya seperti pusaran air , memberikan duit taksinya

"makasih mas, lain kali naik taksi saya lagi. Cepat, aman, dan nyaman"

Kata supir taksi yang membawa mobilnya pergi dengan kecepatan Pembalap f1.

"zz dasar pengemudi zaman edan!" teriak marah Naruto.

"cihh.. jangan pikir lagi, sebaiknya langsung cari kamar, setelah itu makan," kata naruto pada dirinya

Matahari pun telah terbenam sepenuhnnya, malam menggantikan siang, langit malam menggantikan awan siang di siang hari, dari jendela ruangannya Naruto bisa melihat keramaian kota Tokyo new, kendaraan lalu-lalang, dari tengah kota bisa dilihat satu bangunan paling menonjol diantara yang lain, Bangunan MBI yang super besar.

"he.. tidak kusangka sudah beberapa tahun berlalu.." bisik naruto pada dirinnya sendiri, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berada didunia, yang hanya hanya di pikirannya hanyalah Reinkarnasi, hanya satu kata yang tepat akan keadaannya.

Yang dia tahu adalah dia dilahirkan dari keluarga pasangan Dokter yang terkenal di Tokyo dan diberi nama Katsuragi Naruto (aneh bukan diberi nama Naruto ?), tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Naruto mulai mengingat ingatannya di masa lalu, tapi hal itu dilupakan naruto yang mengira di dunia ini tidak perlu hl semacam ninja, dan mulai mengikuti gaya hidupnya yang baru bersama Orangtuanya.

Dari kecil dia sudah dianggap jenius oleh orang tuanya, lompat-lompat kelas dn pada akhirnya lulus universitas pada umur 15 tahun, dan berencana meneruskan pekerjaan orangtuanya sebagai Dokter.

Tapi pada suatu waktu Naruto kehilangan kedua orangtuanya perampokan, Naruto yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak pernah mencoba melatih tubuhnya pun pingsan akibat pukulan dileher dari sang perampok . hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto menyesal berat akibat kelalalnya..

Dari situ pun Naruto mulai mencoba melatih tubuhnya ke kondisi Ninja yang memadai seperti sebelumnya, hasil bertahun-tahun pun terbayar dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan bagi naruto di dunia baru yang ditinggalinya sekarang. Meskipun Kekuataanya berbeda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya, sekarang Naruto hanya bisa mengakses chakra nya yang hanya setara dengan chuunin, setelah itu melatih chakra kontrol nya agar mendapt kontrol sempurna. Dan menguasai satu tekhnik paling mematikan yaitu "super strenght"

Setelah lematian orangtuanya dia pun mencoba mendirikan perusahaan pengobatan, yang mendistribusi alat kedokteran dan obat-obat penyakit yang Dibuatnya sendiri menurut resep pengobatan yang diingatnya di kehidupannya sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang Naruto dengan Nama samaran Nagato menjadi direktur perusahaan alat kedokteran dan pemilik rumah sakit terkenal di jepang yang menandingi MBI dalam dunia kesehatan.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat seorang pria berambut putih dengan kacamta menjadi ingin tahu akan pendiri Perusahaan yang menandinginya di bidang kesehatan tersebut, berbagai macam penyelidkan dan tidak pernah membawa hasil. Yang hanya dia ketahui adalah nama pemiliknya yaitu Nagato yang berusia cukup muda.

"ah.. lapar sekali, baik cari Ramen diluar. Sapa tahu dapat ketemu warung yang enak.."kata Naruto yang bersiap bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap berkeliling mencari Ramen.

Meskipun kehidupan kedua, naruto masih memilki rasa cinta berat kepada makanan pfavoritnya yaitu Ramen.

Dalam perjalanan mencari rumah makan, tiba tiba Naruto merasakan chakra orang lain. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut, karena selama di dunia ini, dia tidak pernah merasakan chakra ditubuh orang manapun.

Dengan cepat Naruto pun berlari dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat pelari maraton cemburu berat menuju asal kekuatan tersebut.

Dan akhirnya sampai di taman kota. Di situ Naruto melihat seorang gadis mengguankan yukata yang terbuka hampir menampakkan assetnya, dilehernya terdapat rantai yang menggantung . dan simbol aneh yang berada di dahinya, gadis yang berada didepannya tersebut duduk dengan memeluk kakinya dan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kosong. Mirip dengan seseorang yang dia tahu

"hei apa yang kau lakukan dikemalaman seperti ini ?" kata naruto yang memberanikan diri bertanya pada gadis yang didepannya

"aku tidak punya tempat untuk perggi .." kata gadis tersebut yang menatap naruto di matanya

Melihat mata tersebut tentu saja mebuat naruto merasa sedih, mata yang dilihatnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang pertama kali dia bertemu saat menjalankan misi pertamannya.

"kenapa kau tidak punya tempat untuk pergi..?"

"karena aku nomor yang rusak, dan tidak bisa menemukkan ashikabiku.." kata gadis itu dengan ekspresi kosong menatap kebawah.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat naruto marah dan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis di depannya

"siapa namamu.?"

"Akitsu.." jawabnnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ikutlah denganku Akitsu . Dan suatu hari akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa kau bukan orang yang tidak berguna atau rusak, akan kutunjukkan padamu bhwa dunia ini tidak hanya hitam dan putih saja, akan kutunjukkan padamu dunia yang penuh warna..." kata Naruto dengan muka serius dan tersenyum setelah nya.

"apakah kau sungguh-sungguh, menerima aku yang rusak ini .." tanya Akitsu sedikit tidak percaya namun dari matanya sinar harapan yang telah lama pudar semenjak dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan ashikabinya muncul.

"tentu saja . "kata Naruto dengan senyum lembut.

Akitsu pun memegang tangan Naruto, yang di julurkan baginya, dan memeluk Naruto perlahan, pelukan Akitsu pun dibalas naruto dengan memeluk balik.

'_ashikabi-sama' _bisik Akitsu dalam hati. Dari ujung matanya keluar sebening Air mata tanda kebahagian dan harapannya..

"aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, aku akan selalu menjagamu, melindungi mu dari mara bahaya yang akan mendatangimu Ashikabi-sama.." kata Akitsu memecah kesunyian malam.

* * *

**ohohoh... ni experimen, jadi ga tau mau melanjututkan atau ngga ? :D**

**bisa dilanjutin atau didiamin, kita lihat beberapa hari kedepan xD**

**pairing Naruto/akitsu/?/?/?**

...

..

..

..

**(maaf, jika ada kesalahan grammar, dst.. saya salah karena setiap manusia itu terkadang mempunyai kesalahan, tidak ada manusia yang tidak pernah salah)**


End file.
